I'll Always Love you (One-shot)
by shaylee202
Summary: Rebecca X Shiki One-shot Rebecca was kidnapped so Shiki has to come and save her! Can he save her before anything happens to her?


Hi guys! it's Shaylee! So this is my very first fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it!

 **IMPORTANT: So I wrote this before chapter 19 came out and originally this was a story that took place after Rebecca got kidnapped and as Shiki was coming to rescue her, so in the beginning she is fighting Jinn because I didn't know who the main bad guy was in this arc so this is before Rebecca gets saved so enjoy! This is more for Shiki and Rebecca moments anyway xP**

Rebecca fought Jinn for 2 hours straight, mostly defending. Until finally, she began to feel dizzy, she wobbled on her feet and then she began to fall backward.

 _Shiki..._

She closed her eyes and almost hit the ground but then she felt a pair of arms catch her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes slowly to reveal the one she prayed to see.

"Rebecca! Are you okay?!" Shiki gasped as he looked at her wounds from her battle. Rebecca smiled feebly as she still felt herself grow weaker. She reached out a hand and touched Shiki's face. Shiki's eyes widened in surprise. "What's wrong? What is it, Rebecca?" He lowered his face down a bit more to study her, fear growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Thank you... Shiki... I'll always..."  
Rebecca's hand fell to the ground and her eyes closed completely now.  
Shiki stared at her. "Rebecca! Why aren't you moving?! Rebecca!" Shiki shook her gently, feeling panic begin to overwhelm him. "Rebecca!" Shiki felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. And in one instant he felt taken over by multiple emotions. Anger, sadness, fear.  
He dropped his face down on her chest, the tears flowing faster. He gritted his teeth as he felt a pain he couldn't explain in his chest. After a couple moments, Shiki laid Rebecca down on the cold floor and stood up, he looked at her for a moment. Jinn has lost his patience. "Oh I'm sorry did I kill your friend?! Oops, my bad! Hahaha!" Jinn shouted as he ran to attack Shiki, he struck out a hand but in that instant, Shiki whipped around and punched Jinn so hard he got shot against the back wall.  
"Shut up!..." Shiki said quietly just loud enough for Jinn to hear. Jinn looked at Shiki in surprise at the sudden power. Shiki looked intensely angry with tears running down his face.  
Jinn launched himself back at Shiki and this time Shiki grabbed his arm without looking at his face. "Your mistake was taking something precious from me right before my eyes," Shiki said, in practically a growl. "And it's a mistake you'll pay dearly for!" Shiki then shot him down using the power of his ether gear straight into the ground. Jinn gasped with pain as he hit the ground and escaped from Shiki's grasp. Shiki ran back at him, the tears flying off his face as he sped towards his enemy. Jinn ran forward to meet his opponent.  
They fought for a long time until Shiki launched Jinn out of the ship into oblivious space. Shiki stared after him and panted loudly, sweating terribly. Shiki dropped to his knees in exhaustion. He let himself begin to fall backward until he felt arms wrap around his neck and hold him up.  
"You sure know how to make a girl worry!"  
"Rebecca..."  
Shiki saw a tear from Rebecca land on his shoulder. He smiled weakly as he fainted.

Shiki woke up and felt the cold stone floor underneath his back he stared up into the ceiling. Then he noticed a little weight on his left side and shoulder. He looked over to see Rebecca lying down beside him, her head resting on his shoulder and her arm on his chest. "Shiki..." Shiki widened his eyes in surprise at Rebecca as she said his name quietly in her sleep.

 _Rebecca..._

Shiki smiled and laid his head back against the floor again and closed his eyes.

Shiki woke up again and noticed that Rebecca and him haven't moved still, he looked down at the platinum blond who was still laying on him and he smiled. Then all of a sudden her eyes began to open. "You're awake... I'm glad..." Shiki said looking at Rebecca. Rebecca blinked her eyes, clearly still exhausted and looked up at Shiki. In a moment she realized that she was laying against him and that her head was on his shoulder. She instantly began to blush madly. "Oh! Uh! Shiki! I'm really sorry! I'll move—" Rebecca blabbered out as she tried to sit up. But she could barely move and Shiki knew that. "Rebecca, it's okay," Shiki said in amusement. Rebecca looked up at him, still embarrassed and she knew that she couldn't get up on her own. So she tried to calm herself as she nodded and laid back down on Shiki.  
"Thank you... for coming," Rebecca said quietly. Shiki looked down at her and Rebecca looked up to meet his gaze. Shiki smiled, "of course you're my friend, there's no way I could've done anything but save you."  
Rebecca smiled as tears began to form in her eyes. Shiki looked at her again and noticed them. "Hey! Is something wrong?" Shiki said with a worried tone. Rebecca shook her head and Shiki just stared. Rebecca pinched Shiki's shirt for comfort with the hand that was on his chest. "It's nothing... just... thank you..." Rebecca laid her head back on Shiki's shoulder. Shiki's expression was one of surprise. Shiki and Rebecca stayed silent for a couple minutes until Shiki finally broke that silence.  
"Hey when I first got here, when I was holding you, you said something but you fell asleep before you could finish it," Shiki looked up at the ceiling and Rebecca tried to remember what he was talking about, "you said, 'I'll always...'" Shiki finished and at that Rebecca blushed instantly. "Oh that? Haha! It was nothing!" She flustered still blushing madly. Rebecca instantly stopped moving when she felt Shiki's hand on her head. She relaxed, still blushing and she closed her eyes.

"I said... I'll always love you..."

Shiki's eyes widened in surprise as he stared up at the ceiling thinking about what Rebecca had just said.

After a moment of silence, Rebecca sat up, since she had the strength to. Shiki sat up after her, staring at her. Rebecca didn't meet his gaze, instead looked at the ground beside her. "I'm really sorry, I know we've been friends and you probably don't feel the same but I just hope at least we can stay friends—" Rebecca was cut off as Shiki hugged her tightly, his face buried in her hair. Rebecca stared at him in surprise. She was frozen, but after a moment or two she was able to move her arms to hug him back. She smiled as tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
After a long moment, When Shiki pulled away, Rebecca leaned forward and grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands and Shiki looked at her in surprise as she leaned forward and kissed him. Shiki sat frozen in place as Rebecca's lips were against his. He then felt himself relax and he closed his eyes and grabbed Rebecca's shoulders as he softened into the kiss.  
Rebecca pulled away after a couple moments. "Oh! Sorry! I kinda got carried away there!" Rebecca looked at Shiki and he looked at her, they sat staring into each other's eyes for a while.  
"Rebecca... I'm not sure what you're talking about, I'm not exactly sure I know what you mean when you say... "love"..." Shiki glanced down at the ground sadly.  
What? Oh! Wait... it's probably because he didn't grow up with any humans... he... he doesn't know what love is..."  
Rebecca just lightly chuckled. Shiki looked up at her in surprise. Rebecca put a hand to her chest.  
"Love is when there's one person, one person who you ache to see, who you care about their life more than your own, who makes your heart beat in your chest like a stampede of horses, who makes you smile and makes you incredibly happy when you're with them," Rebecca said quietly with a smile on her face. Shiki looked at the ground listening to her intently. "Honestly it's hard to explain what love is, and I believe that some feelings of love are unexplainable. You just know... ya know?" Rebecca looked up at Shiki and smiled. Shiki looked at her and said nothing.  
After a moment Rebecca gasped to see Shiki press his lips against hers. She felt tears began to gather at the corners of her eyes. Rebecca felt Shiki put his hand around her head lightly and Rebecca touched his cheek with her hand.  
After a minute, Shiki pulled away and Rebecca stared at him. And he just smiled ear to ear.  
"I'm in love with you Rebecca!" He said happily.  
Rebecca cried at those words, she was happy and thankful it was Shiki she fell in love with. She threw herself on Shiki and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Shiki just hugged her back.

 _I'm glad you told me not to let friends that cry for me go grampa._


End file.
